Power Tools
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Inspired by Avan and his recent obsession over power tools. BADE.


_Hey everyone!_

_I got a bit inspired by all the videos of Avan obsessing over his power tools... and this kinda just happened..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A seven month, heavily pregnant but glowing Jade Oliver waddled into the spare room of the large and spacious house in Beverly Hills. Her husband, Beckett Oliver, had been in the room all day and had refused to tell her what he was doing, or let her help at all. Not that she wanted to help, all she wanted to do was sleep. Carrying his baby around all day every day really took a toll on her. As she entered the room, she was hit with the smell of fresh wood, a smell that she adored so much. But what she did not adore, was the sight in front of her.<p>

Her husband was sat in the middle of the floor on the plush white carpet, surrounded by several power tools, instruction manuals, and various bits and pieces of carved wood. She now understood why he wouldn't let her in all day; to save her sanity.

"Umm... Beck?" she asked.

Beck jumped up from his position on the floor and looked at her as if he was a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jade placed her hands on her hips and stared at him, waiting for him to explain what this mess was. Beck brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck; a habit he had when he got nervous or when he knew he was in trouble... like right now.

He had spent all day so far in this room putting together things, and then angrily taking them apart when they didn't work. He had gotten several blisters and splinters, and had probably stepped on a large number of screws which now littered the floor after dropping the box when he stood on a piece of wood about an hour ago.

He looked around at the mess on the floor and chuckled, "I'm building the nursery," he admitted. He wanted to surprise her. But staying in the room all day and not letting her in probably looked very inconspicuous and made her a little nervous. Just as he was getting ready to be yelled at for keeping this from her, Jade smiled.

"You're amazing," she breathed, walking towards him and wrapping herself in his arms. He chuckled and hugged her tightly, feeling her large stomach pressing against his chest. "You should have told me," she frowned, linking her arms around his neck and playing with his tousled hair.

Beck shook his head and kissed her nose, "Nope, it was a surprise. In fact - it's still a surprise, so you need to leave," he told her.

She glared at him jokingly before pecking his lips, "Mm, okay... but only because your child has decided to use my bladder as a pillow and I need to pee. Again," she said the last word through gritted teeth. Beck chuckled and rubbed her belly sweetly before letting her leave the room. As soon as the door closed, he turned back to the mess on the floor. His eyes caught the pack of framed pictures leaning up against the wall, maybe they would be easier to do first.

He ripped open the plastic and took out the first picture, it was just a simple photo of a cartoon cat. He grabbed a screw and his power drill that he loved so much and chose a spot on the wall; right beside the door. He lifted the power drill and drilled a little hole in the wall, but his finger slipped and so did the drill - creating a larger than needed line shaped hole in the wall.

"Oh chizz"

* * *

><p>Around about 8pm that night, Jade went back up to the nursery to see if her husband had made any progress. She was almost afraid of what she would find behind the white wooden panel door. But she grabbed the handle and pushed it open and walked inside the room.<p>

She was speechless.

It didn't even look like the same room from hours before. It was almost completely tidy; just a few tools lying around on the carpet. The walls had already been painted a light yellow, but in the corner was a new beautiful white wooden crib that was furnished with cream blankets and pillows with a few teddy bears in the corner.

There was a small bookcase beside the door, already filled with children's books with some more bears sitting on top. A white changing table stood under the window with little wicker baskets filled with supplies for their baby, and beside it was a dresses - also white - and a light green shelf above it with sleepsuits hanging from it.

There was also a comfy rocking chair placed in another corner of the room, adorned with blankets and soft pillows. And finally, various pictures hung from the walls, completing the room.

Beck smiled proudly to himself as he watched Jade's face changed as she looked around the room, "You like it?" he checked.

Her eyes flickered over to him, her mouth still hanging open in awe as she nodded. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"This is amazing," she breathed, unable to take it all in. She turned around in his arms and rest her forehead against his, "You're amazing," she corrected.

Beck smiled softly and kissed her sweetly, "Just erm... don't look behind the cat picture," he whispered against her lips. She giggled and just kissed him again, too happy to care about what he might have done. But then that jogged something in her memory.

"I think I might have a name," she told him, resting her right hand on top of her bump. Beck looked at her with bright and excited eyes.

"Caterina... Cat for short,"

Beck's eyes lit up even more at the name.

It was perfect.

Life was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Here's the nursery Beck built ;) http :  thelennoxx. files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 07/ bedroom176 . jpg_


End file.
